The Hit Woman
by InceptionErection
Summary: The team is back together for a new job but, Cobb decides to hire a hit woman to cover them while they're on the job! Possible Eames/OC, you decide.
1. Chapter 1 Initiation

**The Hit...Woman**

**Chapter 1 - Initiation **

**DISCLAIMER - I do not own anything. And if I did, it wouldn't be nearly as successful.  
**

It was bright and early for the inception team members who were meeting in a warehouse somewhere in a small secluded town in Ohio. Cobb was somewhere out searching for someone and the rest of the team members were waiting impatiently with nothing to do.

"Can someone explain to me again _why _Cobb called us here so bloody early? Does he want to torture me this early in the morning?" The very grouchy forger asked "And why on bloody earth are we in this hick town?"

"He said he has another job. I don't know what else he's doing. And we needed to be secluded in case people are still on the look out from the other job." The pointman explained calmly.

"He just can't keep away, can he?" Ariadne questioned, shaking her head.

"Cobb, what on earth are you doing here?" A grimy looking arms dealer asked his old friend

"I need someone who can shoot a gun, and well." Cobb answered after taking a sip of his coffee.

"You came to the right place." He said, smirking. "But tell me, do you have gender preferences?"

"As long as they can shoot they're fine." He answered curtly.

"Fine, follow me please." He said leading him down a hallway to a narrow set of stairs. Cobb could already hear the gunshots as they made their way farther under the ground. They temporarily stopped, he guessed they were reloading but it was only for a few seconds before he opened the door and she was shooting again. She was standing on a long half circle room with a dozen targets hanging at different angles on the wall. She shot one and before they could blink she shot another, she shot them quickly and she shot them accurately, always hitting the bulls eye. "She's the best I've ever seen, and I've seen a lot. She rents out this room every day to practice." The gun dealer said, noticing Cobb's reaction to the sharp shooter. Cobb turned to say something, but he was gone.

"Is there something I can help you with?" She asked, shooting the last target on the wall

"I'm Dom Cobb. I have a job offer for you." Cobb said

"Gianna. What kind of job?" She asked, taking off her ear muffs and looked at Cobb.

"First, I need you to pass a requirement test." Cobb said "Follow me. And bring your most powerful gun." He said leading her back upstairs after she nodded her head. He took her to his sleek, but subtle, black sedan in the parking lot. She closed her eyes in the car, she always got headaches in the car, and she felt vulnerable.

She opened her eyes when the car came to a stop and looked around to find herself in the middle of an empty intersection in who knows where.

"Where are we?" She asked, taking in her surroundings, not recognizing anything. She had only closed her eyes for a few minutes...Right?

"What I need you to do is shoot these twelve people moving towards you as fast as I can count to ten." He said ignoring her question completely.

"Wait, there are _real_ people? I can't shoot them! Thy haven't done anything to threaten or harm me or you!"

"No, they're not real. Go." 'Technically.'

"One." One was shot.

"Two." Another one down.

"Three." Two men shot.

"Four." Three shots rang through the area.

"Five." Two more, gone.

"Six." One more down, they were closing in on them.

"Seven." The last two were gone before she could even hear the 'n' of the seven. "Very impressive."

"So, why the hell did you bring me here to shoot random strangers?" Gianna asked as they sat down on a park bench.

"I need you to be my hit...woman. I need you to cover myself and my team when we go into missions."

"Cover? Missions? Are you spies?"

"Not exactly. I perform a thing called extraction. It's not particularly legal."

"Oh, and killing twelve innocent strangers is? Don't try to B.S. me into believing they were real, I've shot dummies before."

"Yes, well it was necessary."

"Extraction? I've heard of that. Where you go into the mind and take vital information, right?"

"Yes. What we need you to do is protect us when we go into jobs. When we go into dreams, we're on a mission and can't be looking everywhere, that's where you come in."

"I see. Can I ask a question? Where are we?"

"Let me ask _you _a question. How did we get here?"

"In a car?"

"But you don't remember getting out of the car and coming here. When you're dreaming, you always come in in the middle." Cobb explained as he had to Ariadne.

"We're in a dream? Awesome!" She said looking around.

"Yeah well, enjoy it now. It's about to end."

"What do you me-" All the sudden, Gianna woke up in a warehouse and looked around at the strange men, save for Cobb, and woman standing around her. "Um, hi. You have some explaining to do Cobb." She said.

**A/N: I don't know how I feel about this, just thought I'd give it a shot! **

**Good? Bad? Lemme know!  
**


	2. Chapter 2 Welcomes

**The Hit...Woman**

**Chapter 2 - Welcomes**

"Why don't you introduce yourselves?" Cobb suggested

"I'm Gianna. Cobb asked me to be your hit...woman." She explained, still a little startled as to where she was.

"Arthur. I'm the pointman."

"Ariadne, I'm the architect."

"I'm Yusuf. Chemist."

"Hello darling, I'm Eames. The forger." The cocky Brit said, taking in the American's lovely features. She had straight brunette hair, bright green eyes, a tall,slender body but with muscles.

"Nice to meet you all but I don't know what any of that means." She said, confused. Why did they need a forger to steal information? Or a chemist for that matter. What is a pointan?

"The chemist means I make the sedative for us to fall asleep for certain periods of time."

"The pointman means I gather information about the victim and make sure he's safe enough to go into his subconscious."

"I create the dreams."

"And I, love, take on the form of someone else to provide a distraction or to trick them." They all explained patiently.

"So, Cobb, why did you except another job offer? What happened to being home with your kids?" Ariadne asked.

"My mother got very sick and I used the money I got from the job to pay for all the medical treatments, so I'm in a bit of a financial situation and someone came to me with an inception job, and I took it."

"Well, what is the job? Who are we doing it for?" Ariadne asked

"I'll get more information about it later. So, for now, this was just a heads up. I hope you all have somewhere to stay for a few weeks."

"I have somewhere." Yusuf said

"No, no one told us we needed somewhere to stay." Arthur said.

"Calm down, darling, we'll find somewhere." Eames said, teasingly.

"Shut up Eames!"

"Mm, someone's a little fiesty today."

"You guys can stay at my house." Gianna said, out of the blue

"We don't wanna intrude." Ariadne said.

"It's no big deal, I have a big four bedroom and it's just me. It'll be nice to have company."

"Well, by all means, we'll follow you over." Arthur said grabbing his briefcase and headed towards the door. They all followed her about twenty minutes out of town to a medium side quad-level house.

"Um, here's my living room through there is the kitchen and beside it is the dining room. The back porch is through that glass door. up the stairs are three of the bedrooms and a bathroom, down the stairs is another bedroom, a family room, a bathroom, and the basement. Oh, and my gun room." She gave them a quick tour of her house.

"What's a little girl like you doing in a big house like this, love?"

"It was my parent's house, where I grew up. My sister went off and got married four years ago and moved into her husband's house and when my parents died a couple years ago, I got the house. And, I'll have you know, I'll be twenty-one in a few days."

"Well, we must celebrate then, won't we?" Eames exclaimed.

"Sure. Well, you guys can take your pick to the bedrooms. Mine's the one upstairs to the right. You can keep anything valuable in the gun room, it's like a secret room."

"I'll take the room downstairs if Arthur and Ari will agree to behave themselves while sleeping next door to each other." Eames teased. Ariadne turned a shade of red.

"Eames!" Arthur yelled.

"Oh Lord, what have I gotten myself into..."

**A/N: Yeah, I updated EXTREMELY early but I got excited :D lol**

**So, if anyone has ideas on what the job should be, I'm totally stumped.**

**Good? Bad? Lemme know!  
**


	3. Chapter 3 Explanations

**The Hit...Woman**

**Chapter 3 - Explanations**

"So, tell me about everything. I want to know what goes on during dreams, how you get out, how you get in, what happens after the dream, what happens?" Gianna asked Eames and Arthur as she was sifting through the phone book for a pizza place while Ariadne was in the shower.

"What goes on during dreams, love, is the job we're supposed to be doing. we get in, get it done, and leave." Eames explained.

"Sounds like a bad one night stand."

"You get in by being sedated and hooked up to the machine, you get out by a thing called a kick, Eames don't even think about it, or the time runs out depending on how heavy the sedation is. Last time we were in the dream for ten hours. After a period of time after the jobs, you'll stop dreaming. I hope that's not a problem." Arthur explained

"Last time, you've done this stuff before? And it's no problem. I've been having crack dreams since I was fifteen, I'll be glad to get rid of them." Gianna asked while Eames was ordering the pizza.

"Yes. Many times. Well, not inception. Mostly extraction."

"What are those?"

"Inception is where you place an idea inside someone's mind to, say change their view on something or persuade them to make a different decision. Extraction is where you go into someone's dream and take information, or secrets about or from them."

"Wow, so, looks like you will actually need a hit man. And a good one at that. Looks like you chose right."

"You good, darling?" Eames asked, returning from the nightmare of ordering.

"The best." She said with a smile.

"We'll see then, love?"

"See about what?"

"Who's the best."

"There's really no question but, if you're not gonna be embarrassed about getting your ass beat we'll go tomorrow morning. 6 o'clock."

"You're on, love. Excuse me, I'm in next for the shower." He said, getting up and walking away.

"I hope you found everything alright in the bathroom?" Gianna asked Ariadne

"Yeah, I did. Did we decide what we're eating?"

"Eames ordered a pizza. Oh, shoot I forgot to tell him that he's right under my bedroom and I'm a light sleeper so not to make much noise."

"Don't do that!" Arthur and Ariadne yelled at the same time.

"If he finds that one little bit of information about you, he'll use it against you to taunt you and drive you crazy. Trust me." Arthur explained.

"Um, alright then. I'll go pick up the pizza's then. Drink are in the fridge and you can turn on the tv or get on my laptop. If you have your own the password for the wifi is on that red picnic table." Gianna said, picking up her keys and leaving.

"Where'd Gianna go?" Eames asked about five minutes later

"She went to get the pizzas." Ariadne said, idly flipping through the t.v. channels.

"And she actually trusted you two in her house by yourselves?" He teased. Arthur sighed loudly and looked up from his computer to glare at the brit.

"Now now darling, glaring won't do anything but put wrinkles on that pretty little face of yours. You know it take more muscles to frown than smile?" Eames said as Ariadne was sitting across the room giggling.

Gianna walked back into her house, hearing Arthur yell at Eames in the back porch. She set down the pizzas and came into the room.

"You two can't be in the same room if all I hear when I come is yelling. Now, pizzas are here! Dig in!" She said in a motherly tone. This is going to be an interesting few weeks.

**A/N: blahhh, this is a filler already cause i have no ideas. and i won't be updating anytime this week most likely because i'm going to valley forge tomorrow until next wednesday. okay bye.**

good? bad? lemme know!


	4. Chapter 4 Competition

**Chapter 4 - Competition **

Eames and Gianna stayed up late talking, mostly Eames was explaining inceptions over and over again, and woke up the next morning groggily.

"Is there a coffee maker around here somewhere, darling?"

"We'll pick some up on the way to the range, it's about ten minutes from here." Gianna said coming into the kitchen and grabbing her keys. "Let's go."

When they got to the range it was just a large field.

"How do you expect us to shoot anything here, love?"

"Just wait. Oh, and you may wanna get ready. The first to hit seven targets the most accurately, wins." Eames looked at her puzzled, but took his stance anyway.

3...

2...

1...

"Go." Suddenly, there was a stand up in front of them and Eames shot it.

"A little rusty there, darling?" Eames teased.

"Nope. Just warming up." She said, straining to listen to the motors of the stand ups. She spotted one and shot. Three more appeared, Gianna shot two, Eames one. Two more popped up, she got those ones. One more came up Eames shot it. Two came up at opposite ends of the field and she got both of those in the blink of an eye. "I win." She stated cockily.

"You knew the layout!"

"Nope, this is my first time being here. I'm just awesome and you can't handle it."

"Hi guys, how'd it go?" Ariadne asked when they arrived back home.

"Wittle Eames-ey got his wittle ass beat and is now pouting about it." Eames opened his mouth to protest but quickly shut it.

"Wow, Eames speechless? Never thought I'd see the day." Arthur said.

"And will I have to take little Ari to the doctors to make sure she doesn't have little uptight Arthur's growing in her body, love?" Eames retorted making both the colleagues blush. "The blush, and the look to the floor, it all just reeks of guilt." They both looked at each other and walked away in opposite directions.

"Okay, what's the deal? Why are you convinced they're getting down and dirty whenever we're gone?"

"Because, darling, there's one thing you need to know with them, ever since our last job our warehouses have been so think with sexual tension from them you could cut it with a knife. We all know they like each other but Arthur has a stick too far up his ass to admit it. And Ari, well, she's too innocent."

"Well, we'll have to do something about that won't we..." Gianna pondered.

"Cobb just called, he has information about the job. Gianna will drive since she's the only one who knows how to get there."

"Gotcha. Let's go everyone!"

**A/N: hehehe i love creating awkward situations. It's the best.**

**Anyway, I pretty much made myself sit down and write this from the moment I got home but was having a blockage in my brain. XD I guess it's just nerves about starting up Sophomore year in like 5 days...**

**Good? Bad? Lemme know!  
**


	5. Chapter 5 The Plan

**Chapter 5 - The Plan**

"So what is this master inception job that it's taken three days to get information about here Cobb?" Eames asked

"It's sort of a sibling rivalry thing. A brother who owns a hospital, and a sister, who was supposed to own the hospital."

"Wait, how does that work?" Gianna asked

"The Neil siblings. Children of Michael Neil, who was the Hospital's Administrator, He died two years ago leaving his hospital in the care of their youngest son instead of their eldest born as was written in the first will written, four years prior. He changed the will last minute, and he became a little...Sexist in his old age. He fired most of the female staff and told his daughter she'd never be good enough to own the company and that he'd be leaving it to Gregory, the son." Arthur read from the files Cobb had given him.

"She must have been heartbroken." Ariadne said, depressed sounding.

"It's been said that Zoe, the daughter, was in fact quite broken up but never admitted it, and continued to work in the hospital trying to work her way back up to the board of trustees after being demoted from top surgeon to night-shift nurse by her father." Cobb explained.

"Man, if that had been me, I'd have been _pissed._" Gianna said.

"Yes, and it said that he ranked _under _her in surgery and it came as a shock to everyone to hear of him taking over the company." Eames chimed in

"So, why exactly does whoever need to our help, need our help?" Ariadne asked

"Well, Zoe doesn't like the things that Gregory is trying to do to the hospital. He's pretty much spending all their funds on high-tech utilities that have no promise of ever working right, just because they look 'cool', and is trying to boost medical costs way up there," Cobb explained "so she wants us to go into his mind and plant in his brain how disappointed his father would be by his decisions and to back down from being the leader and let his sister take over to set the company right and get their funds back."

"So how many levels do we have to go in?" Yusuf asked

"Two at the very most. One to tell him everything he's doing is wrong, and one to tell him to give up the company."

"Seems simple enough." Gianna said

"Nothing is ever simple when it comes to inception, love."

"So, Ariadne, I need to make a hospital maze, with multiple floors of intricate twists and turns. Yusuf, I need you to make a sedative that'll put us out for at least 5 hours. Arthur, I need more information on these siblings and their father and/or family members. Eames, we'll see if you need to forge anyone, if not you can assist Gianna on her first mission."

"I'm a big girl. I can take care of myself." Gianna said, angry that he didn't trust her.

"I know, it's just better t have more than one." Cobb said, sympathetically.

"Right, two heads are better than one, darling."

"Not really. It's kind of deformed and somewhat of a mutation." Gianna retorted.

"At any rate, the next time we'll catch them while their out at the same time is, they're taking tours of hospitals under cover to figure out how they run, so his hospital can over power the others. He's taking his sister along to pose as his assistant so it's not so suspicious. They'll be doing that in about2 and a half months time, so we have a while beforehand to prepare ourselves, also so we can observe their way of doing things to make this as seamless as possible."

"There's just one problem." Gianna interrupted. Everyone turned to look at her, expectantly. "...I'm afraid of doctors and needles and or anything medical related."

"Perfect." Eames sighed out.

**A/N: there you have itttt.**

***sigh* I'm having a really rough time developing Gianna's and Eames' relationship... :\**

**Anyway I hope you liked it, I'm not ecstatic about it but I'm not displeased soooo.**

**Good? Bad? Lemme know!  
**


	6. Chapter 6 Cooking time

**Chapter 6 - Cooking time**

"Well this sounds like a fun inception, right loves?" Eames said sarcastically, walking through the door of Gianna's house. "What's cooking, darling?"

"Well, I got off earlier than all of you, and I thought you might be tired of takeout, so I'm making seafood! Oysters to be exact." Ginna said.

"Smells delicious." Ariadne said, kicking off her shoes.

"What sauce are going to put on them, love?"

"I haven't decided yet."

"Darling, if you're going to my wife you have to learn how to make dinner straight from my heart."

"Oh? And who says I'm to be your wife? And, I wouldn't know where you're from. I pretty much took three strangers in on a whim."

"Who could resist this? And here's a fun fact for you, Mombasa is where I'm from. Home is where the heart is." He stated dramatically sarcastic.

"Okay Mr. Dramatics, show me? What sauce do you want me to make."

"Why, Traditional Mombasan oysters with wine garlic sauce, of course." He said, showing her how to make it.

"Well, since we're finished, I'll start on dishes." Gianna said later, after everyone was done.

"Eames gets to help." Ariadne said

"Why me!"

"Because, you're the one who insisted she make this stuff anyway." Arthur said, annoyed.

"Arthur, darling, I think you need some form of release, you're always so annoyed. Maybe we should send you and Ariadne to the motel down the street?" Eames teased.

"Eames, the faster you come over here, the faster it can get done, so, the faster you can get back to teasing Arthur." Gianna said, pulling Eames into the kitchen by his shirt sleeve. "So,"

"So tell me things about yourself, love."

"What's there to tell? I was born up north in Michigan, we moved here when I was a baby and lived here ever since. I was your typical rebellious, yet still pays attention to the rules, teenager who was the first of her friends to get her license. I was boy crazy, just as any other girl. I played piano, and was in my childrens and teen choir not ambitious enough to pursue it. I babysat three times a week for five years. I learned everything I know about guns from my grandfather, and took over his gun shop temporarily after he died. My parents died a couple years back, my sister moved away and got married just before. Here we are. I lived quite a life. Now, about yourself."

"Now now, darling, if I told you things about me, there wouldn't be anything to fantisize about, now would there be?" He told her cockily.

"Yes, because that's what I do at night. Sit and fantisize about you."

"I say, it's your birthday tomorrow, is it not?"

"Um, yes." Gianna answered, worried as to where this was going.

"We must celebrate then! After work. Since you always get out so early, we'll meet you back here and take you anywhere you wanna go!"

"Kill me." She said handing the last dish to Eames and walking off.

"She's more excited than you think." Ariadne whispered as she walked by. Eames smirked to himself as he finished drying the dish and walking to the porch to finish teasing Arthur. Except...He wasn't there.

"Why on earth would you want to know _anything _about Eames?" Arthur patronized Gianna

"Because I pretty much spilled my life sotry without thinking about it and he didn't tell me anything."

"Well, where should I start. First of all, his name is Eames Jacob Alexander. He grew up in Scrooby and soon moved to Mombasa after a few run-ins with the law. Family is unknown but I hear him talking about his sister to himself sometimes. That's all I know. I haven't done a thorough background check since Cobb knew him previously before he hired him the first time."

"Hm, maybe this is usefull information for evil purposes." Gianna pondered what she could use his full name for against him.

**A/N: **More fillers since I know I was supposed to update last week AND this week, I was just too busy to do so. I had family over, and we had to babysit these people's kids for three days straight and school started and lame excuses like that. Sorry!

I completely suck at writing crap like elaborating on the extraction parts so if you have suggestions send them my way! :D

Good? Bad? Lemme know, but it probably sucked!


	7. Chapter 7 Fears

**Chapter 7 - Fear**

"You never told me why you're afraid of doctors, darling."

"It's just been a build up of problems over the years I guess." Gianna started, then sighed heavily. "It's not a very fun story."

"I'm used to it." Eames said soberly

"Well, my grandpa had fought in World War II and was by a shell when it exploded and ended up going blind. When I was around six, the doctors told him they could fix his condition with this new technology and it turned out he was their first guinea pig. He had a reaction to the medicine and got very sick and ended up almost dying from it. They had to replace both of his eyes with glass ones. Then another time, my grandmother had gotten very sick and died of lung cancer because it took the doctors six months to actually find out what was wrong and by that time it was too late. My parents had another child after me but she didn't have enough lung power to survive and didn't make it past the hospital. When I was going into elementary school, I had to do my booster shots and they put that liquid-y crap in the wrong spot so the pretty much poked around my arm for fifteen minutes and when they found the right spot, they didn't even numb it. When they tested me for diabetes and they couldn't get an accurate sample so they have to prick all of my finger and I was seven. And my parents when they died, well, that's a whole other story. Nothing too traumatizing has happened to me but it's just enough to make me terrified of doctors, needles, nurses, etc."

"Well sounds like you've had quite a history."

"Yes, but if she's going to be our hit person she has to over come or at least be able to ignore the fact that we'll be surrounded by projections of doctors and nurses."

"Thanks for the news flash captain obvious." Gianna said sarcastically.

"I like this girl already." Eames exclaimed draping his arm over her shoulder.

"I'm going running." She said walking out from under his arm

"Wow Eames, I think she's the only girl that hasn't thrown herself at you." Arthur commented after she left.

"Wow, Arthur, it seems Ariadne hasn't gotten the hint that you're totally in love with her yet." He retorted "A word of advice, darling. Just ask her out."

"And I have a suggestion, why don't you just treat her like a female should be treated instead of your 'love her than leave her' outlook."

"Well, we're taking her out tonight for her 21st."

"Oh, Eames, you're quite the romantic." Ariadne teased walking through the door. Arthur stiffened lightly, worried that she heard their conversation.

"You know me too well, love."

XXXxxxXXxxXXxXXxXx

"Ah, welcome back darling, get going we're going out for your 21st tonight." Eames greeted Gianna as she walked through the door.

"Okay okay, just let me go and not smell like a sweaty grease monster!" Gianna exclaimed running up the stairs and starting the shower.

"You better be careful mister romantic, she may have her eyes set on someone she previously knows." Arthur warned

"Well, we'll just have to make a pretty little scene now won't we?"

"Let's go, I'm only gonna be twenty-one once." Gianna said coming down the stairs.

"Well, don't you look like a pretty little, aloud to drink, woman." Eames said winking at her.

"Well thanks, I've had this dress for who knows how long." She was wearing a blue dress that was gathered all up both sides with one single ruffle down the middle in the front. It was very form fitting and Eames couldn't help but notice her accentuated form in it. He noticed that her long brown hair was naturally wavy and she left it down, and put dangling diamond earrings on, with a little bit of make up. "I have a club we can go to downtown, it's new. Let's go!"

When they arrived at the nightclub, it was like what you'd see in a movie, in a populated street, on a dark night, the neon lights, the long line, and the velvet ropes.

"I'll need your I.d." The man at the front asked, Gianna grabbed her square black shimmery handbag and pulled out her I.d. and handed it to him. He looked at it for a minute before handing it back and winking at her.

"Okay, what do you want to drink, love?"

"Well, for starters, I'll have a Smirnoff ice grape."

"You sound like you've had experience ordering drinks before." Eames commented

"Not ordering, but I've been drinking wine coolers every now and then since I was fifteen, my parent never really cared and I never finished one out anyway. I've had a few champagnes at weddings, and I've had a margarita before. I've tried beer but I've never liked the taste."

"Let's get this party started." Ariadne said

"Gianna? Hey! You're finally aloud to drink. Happy birthday!" A strange, to them, man said, coming up to Gianna

"Adam? Hi! Thanks. How are you?" Gianna asked hugging the mystery boy they now know as Adam.

"I warned you." Arthur said in Eames' ear

"Never mind that, who is that?" Eames asked eying the boy.

**A/N: I don't know whow I feel about this, I just knew I should update...blahhh.**

**Good? Bad? Lemme know!  
**


	8. Chapter 8 Causing a Scene

**Chapter 8 - Causing a scene**

"I wouldn't know, why don't you go ask her." Arthur suggested sarcastically.

"I would but she seems to be enjoying herself." Eames said completely engrossed by this new male, missing Arthur's sarcasm completely. He'd never seemed so concerned before. Forgers don't concern themselves over women, they don't have time, nor the desire to be tied down. He guessed it was because all his one night stands didn't know what kind of business he was in. The only real women that knew were Mal, and she was dead and previously married to Cobb, and Ariadne, which as far as he was concerned she was Arthur's, so no luck there. But Gianna's part of the business and she's got that snarky spunky attitude, and her gun firing skills matched any man's. He was completely enticed by her charm.

He looked back to the couple seeing all the body language form Gianna, whether she realized it or not.  
She was stroking her martini glass, licking her lips, stroking of the thigh (which looked more like a nervous or anxious gesture), bouncing her foot, it was all 'look at me, be nice and maybe you'll get lucky tonight!'  
All the while, he had his hand on her elbow as if to signal for men to stay away, and he was close to her which was more body language. He noticed he led her out to the dance floor and they started bumping and grinding like everyone else, he tried to convince himself that she was tipsy and wasn't thinking straight. Why would she go dance with that scrawny boy while she had Eames standing right there?  
They came back after a few songs and resumed drinking, I'd decided now would be a nice time to cause a scene.

"Enjoying your your night, love?" Eames asked Gianna throwing an arm around her shoulder

"Eames-y! I missed you!" She said slightly slurring her words

"And you must be?" This 'Adam' asked rather annoyed sounding, holding out his hand

"I'm Eames. I'm staying at Gianna's home for the time being." Eames said thinking, what's the problem in getting him a little mad?

"Oh, are you a relative?" He asked, trying to convince himself I was from the looks of it.

"Not at all. We just met a couple weeks ago." I replied snarkily. I could see the anger boiling on his face, little ginger was getting mad, I could tell. "In fact we've been spending all of our time together since then, barely left the house." I teased a little more, it was true. Gianna was right, there's nothing to do in Ohio.

"Eames-y is right, we've been cooped up a looooong time." Gianna replied, almost falling off of the stool, Eames went to grab her and his arm wound around her body just above her chest and just below her neck

"Mr. Bartender!" Gianna called out, the bartender walked over quickly.

"Can I get a large glass of water for my friend here." Eames interjected before Gianna could order another drink, all the while Adam was looking around never staring at something too long, purposefully avoiding the situation at hand. There was something suspicious about him, and Eames didn't like it.  
After the water was recieved Eames excused himself and went to the restroom leaving Gianna with Adam and Ariadne was with Arthur obviously trying to loosen him up a bit. She was waving a drink around his face laughing, and he had that cheeky little smirk the bastard was always wearing.

When I returned, it seems Arthur had cracked and was happily sipping away at some girly drink that no doubt Ari gave to him. She looked over to me and I just winked at her walking by back to the other end of the bar.

"Why don't we skip out go back to my place?" Eames caught the start of a disaster waiting to happen.

"Because, the alcohol wore off and I have guests over."

"They can go get a hotel." Eames looked over to see it was Adam and Gianna, he had his hand on her upper arm possessively and she was trying to push it away.

"No that's rude. I'm leaving soon anyway, it's almost one and I have stuff to do tomorrow."

"You wouldn't have led me on this whole time if you weren't expecting anything to happen afterward." He said, tightening his grip on her

"Leading you on? Wha- No! I was having a good time." She said, backing away. He leaned forward and started whispering things in her ear and she started struggling even more.

"I believe she said she didn't want to go with you." Eames said, deciding it was time to help out.

"I believe this doesn't concern you." He said angrily. Eames pried his hand off of Gianna's arm and put her behind him.

"Good, it's settled. We're leaving. Grab your purse darling and head towards the door." Eames said before receiving a barely there punch in the face form Adam. Eames smirked, wiped his nose, and threw one of his own sending the guy to the ground in pain.

"Sir, I'm gonna have to ask you to leave now." A man barely taller than Eames said

"Right. Let's go then." He said leading Gianna out of the building, quickly followed by Ariadne and Arthur. Gianna was silent the whole way home when Eames was explaining what happened to Arthur and stomped into the house when they arrived home.

"I can't believe you did that Eames." Gianna sighed out after Arthur and Ariadne went to bed

"I'm sorry what?" He asked perplexed.

"How could you punch him? I could have handled it rationally. It wasn't necessary for you to intervene." She answered.

"I'm sorry I didn't want you to be sexually harassed maybe even abused by some guy while you're tipsy!"

"If anyone would do that to me it'd be you! I barely know you and yet you're living in my house!" She answered. She thought she saw a flash of anger, maybe even sadness come over his eyes but other than that his face remained passive. He sighed loudly before going out the door. "Eames? Wait..I didn't mean that." She said dejectedly. She walked out the door to look around after he didn't answer. She went out of the yard and looked around.

Eames wasn't anywhere to be found.

**A/N: I think this is the longest chapter I've written in this story so far but I just kept going with it.**

**I had originally planned something else for this but you know these characters have minds of their own...**

**Good? Bad? Lemme know! **

**(And please forgive me for the late update :X)  
**


	9. Chapter 9 Missing?

**Chapter 9 - Missing?**

"Ugh! I hate him, I hate him, I hate him, I hate him!"

"You wanna say that one more time?" Ariadne teased, sitting up in bed.

"What's wrong?" Arthur came in behind Gianna

"Gianna's just expressing her immense hate for someone. Who do you hate again?"

"Eames!"

"What happened?" Arthur questioned, taking a seat on the stool near the small desk, placing his forearms on his knees and folding his hands.

"He punched Adam."

"Why?" Ariadne asked, looking at Arthur who was rolling his eyes.

"Because he tried to take me home. That's why we got kicked out. Then I got mad and asked him why he did it and he said he was protecting me from being hurt and I...Told him something that obviously hurt his feelings and he left and I don't know where he is." Gianna said, sadly, realizing that he was protecting her and now he's out and about in the middle of the night. "Damn. I have to go find him." She said running down the stairs

"Do you need me to go with you?" Arthur asked. Gianna looked up from the bottom of the stairs smiling and said,

"You forget who you're talking to; your hit...woman. I'll be fine." Then sprinted out the door. "We're in a suburban area, how far could he have gotten in ten minutes." She said to herself, deciding which way to go. She decided to take a left and head down a dark street towards a different neighborhood. "Eames!" She called a few times not hearing or seeing anything in response. She started to get worried, and then remembered it's Eames we're talking about here.  
She came across a vacant lot about a quarter of a mile from her house, that looked empty, but upon further inspection she found him on top of a dilapidated picnic table under a dead tree, with his forearms on his knees and his head down. She walked over to the table as quickly and quietly as possible feeling guilty, running what she was going to say through her head. She sat on the table and watched as a wild rabbit scurried away, Eames looked up and looked down just as quickly. She went to put her hand on his forearm, but he moved it and it ended up on his knee and she looked up at him waiting for him to listen to her. He looked at her expectantly to speak.

"Look, I'm not going to waste your time getting to my knees and begging for you to forgive me. What I _am_ gonna do, is tell you that I'm sorry that I got so angry at you. I just was feeling stupid for letting myself fall for Adam's flirtations..._Again, _and I felt like I couldn't defend myself from him. I want to tell you that I'm glad you were there to defend me, and that I didn't mean what I said at the house I was just, well, there's really no excuse, I'm just sorry."

"You may not want to get on your knees for me to beg my forgiveness, but I'd ike you to get on your knees for me for...Something _else._" Eames replied, winking at her.

"Eames!" Gianna exclaimed, slack-jawed, then laughed at him. "I guess this means you're not mad anymore?" She looked at him through her lashes.

"No, darling." He said, wrapping his arm around her shoulders. She shivered at the sudden warmth, realizing just now that she was cold, and that she was still in her strapless dress. He chuckled while standing up and offering a hand for her to take after putting his jacket around her shoulders. She slipped her heels off taking her from about Eames' height to shoulder level and wrapped her arm around him; feigning coldness just to be nestled against his natural warmness.

"You know, I don't actually think you'd try something with me," She said, blushing as she continued "if anything, I'd be willing." Eames chuckled

"Are you suggesting something, love?"

"Quite possibly." She giggled walking ahead a little. He caught up to her and took her hand walking along side of her.

"Eames?" He 'hmm'd' signaling that he was paying attention. "I'm probably going to regret this for the rest of my life but, I really do like you. More than I initially planned."

"Gianna?" Eames asked, she looked up at him reluctantly. "You're mistaken in thinking you'll regret it because you'll find that the feelings are indeed mutual." He looked down at her squeezing her hand as a reassuring gesture. "Have you made a totem yet?"

"What's a totem?"

"Something of a certain weight that only you know to reassure yourself that you're not dreaming."

"Oh, I guess not. Do I really need one?"

"Well, the thin line between dreaming and reality can become very blurred if you get in far enough. I'd especially like you to have one by the time the job goes around, especially since we're going down multiple levels."

"I...I wouldn't know what to make it."

"Just think about it. We have time."

**A/N: Yaaaay! I finally found a way to make their nice relationship bud. :3**

**Anyway, I don't know about the ending but whatever.**

**I need an idea for her totem. I'd like something to do with guns and/or pertaining to her roll on the team. All of the ideas I thought of would take too much time for her to test without her doubting without even wanting to check if she were in reality. So, if you have ideas, send them my way and you'll get credit!**

**I really hate to do this, but I feel like not many people are reading my story so I won't post the next chapter until I get a minimal 4 reviews.**

**Good? Bad? Lemme know!  
**


	10. Chapter 10 Focus

**Chapter 10 - Focus**

"What did you mean 'fall into his flirtations again'?" Eames asked once they arrived back at the house

"I've known Adam since I was fifteen when my typical girl hopeless romantic hormones set in, and every time I see him he always find some way to try and charm me and get into my pants and it always almost works. He just has to get that girls just don't always want to go home with guys and have sex."

"I see." Eames said, contemplating finding the guy and kicking his ass again.

"I've been thinking about what I want to make my totem."

"Fantastic. But don't tell me about it."

"Why not?"

"Because. If I know anything about your totem other than what it looks like, I, or anyone else who knows, can tamper with it and make it useless so you'll never know whether you're in reality or a dream."

"You wouldn't tamper with it would you?"

"No, love. But you never know who could be watching or listening."

"Oh. Okay, well I think I should go sleep since we have to be at the warehouse at two and I want to go running and shooting beforehand."

"You wouldn't mind if I came on your run with you would you?"

"Not at all. I'll be getting up around eleven." She said before heading up the stairs. "Goodnight Eames."

"'Night, love."

"So, I guess they worked it out." Arthur said

"They act like an old married couple already." Ariadne commented. "But, you know Eames though, he doesn't do married and he doesn't do old."

"Ah yes, as I recall, 'Darling, my good looks will last throughout even the worst decomposition.'" Arthur said, imitating Eames. Ariadne was on the verge of tears she was laughing so hard. "What's so funny?"

"That was a _terrible_ imitation."

"Well let's see yours!"

"No way. Only Eames can do Eames" Ariadne laughed before shivering. "Geez it's cold in here."

"Do you want an extra blanket or something?"

"I don't remember where Gianna told us where they are, and I don't want to bother her." Arthur thought about it for a moment before climbing next to her in her bed. He sat stiffly against the wall and wrapped his arms awkwardly around Ariadne, and she relaxed into his awkward embrace. He eventually relaxed and slid down next to her after her breathing became shallow and even.

"I'm going to see if Ari or Arthur want to come for a run." Gianna said while heading up the stairs. "Eames! Do you know where Arthur is?"

"In his room maybe?" He answered sarcastically.

"Thanks for that but he's not there."

"Maybe he went somewhere?"

"Whatever." She said walking to Ariadne's room. "Hey Ari- Oh...I found Arthur!"

"What are you- Oh." Eames said stopping dead in his tracks. "It's about time."

"Well, let's go. Let the love birds have their cuddle-fest." Gianna said, heading out the door. While they were running, Gianna was thinking. What was gonna happen with her and Eames now that they've admitted they have feelings for each other? What's going to happen when the inception job is over? "So, what are you going to do once the job is over?"

"Well, there's a one month period where we can't talk to anyone from the team, so I'll just lie low. Then, I guess if something works out between us, I'll come back here."

"You don't have a home? You'll just leave form where you came from?"

"I don't stay in one place long, love." And that, worried Gianna.

**A/N: Ugh, I don't like this chapter but I finally got A/A Fluff in there :3**

**And some suggested G/E shtuff.**

**This was just _another _filler but whatever.  
**

**I just wanna say R.I.P. Dan Gordon-Levitt, Joseph's brother, it's unfortunate what happened and I just want to go stalk up on Joe and give him a hug.**

**Good? Bad? Lemme know!  
**


	11. Chapter 11 Totem

**Chapter 11 - Totem**

Gianna continued to ponder on what Eames had said while she was in the shower, after they had returned from their run.

_He said if things work out between us, he'd come back after the one month period that we have to lay low. But he also said that he doesn't stay in one place long, which is bad for me, because I like long term relationships. What's a girl to do?_

"Okay, I'm going to the range to work on my shot, and my totem. Eames is going with. And you guys are?" Gianna asked picking her keys off the table.

"Going over to the warehouse early to work on my layout. And he's going to keep me company." Ariadne stated, slipping on her shoes.

"Cool, we'll be over to the warehouse around two."

While they were at the range, Gianna was working on her totem. She had decided to make a bullet that was top heavy, so that in reality it would topple easily as soon as she set it down, and in a dream it would stand up. But she'd have to test it when they got back to the warehouse. She went into the room where they make the bullets and melted down the lead. She melted more metals down into the molten lead, and took the molten metals into her ladle and poured it out into her mold, she poured the melted metal into the top before putting a barrier in the middle so that the bottom of the bullet remained hollow, creating the top heavy affect. She finished up making the bullet, making sure to mark it specially so she knew it was her totem, pocketed it, and went back into target practice.

"Have you ever tried throwing a knife?" Eames asked after shooting his last round.

"I've tried a few times, but with no luck, really."

"Well, there may be a point in the dream when your gun becomes useless, and you can't exactly will bullets to show up in your pocket, so it's always good to have options. You could, of course, just will a flood to come through or something of the sort, but you'd have the projections tearing at you in no time. You need something common, and easy to carry around. Like a knife." He told her, flicking out a small army knife and throwing it towards the wall. It hit a paper target with a satisfying 'thud' and stayed there.

"Impressive. I'll go pick up a few knives from the front and practice."

She returned with four knives of various sizes. One that could easily be kept in a pocket, one that could be kept in a boot or tapes to a leg, one that would probably not be able to be hidden. And one that could probably be hidden in a shirt sleeve or in her bust.

"You bought all of these, love?"

"Well, yeah. I'd need practice, and I'd need to know what to prepare for in the dream. I didn't want to dream up a machete by mistake. But, that could be very useful..."

"We'll think about that later. Now, what you need to do is face your target and hold your knife by the blade." He said, spinning her around to an unused target. "Okay now, aim," He held her wrist and drew it back preparing her to release it. "Now, flick your wrist and release the knife." He released her wrist and she let it go. The knife hit the target, but it hit a little lower than Eames' shot. "Well, you can work on aim and speed later. We have about fifteen minutes to get to the warehouse."

"Kay. Let's go then."

__break_ _

"Did you work on your totem?" Eames asked in the car.

"Yes."

"Can I see it?"

"Hell no."

"Very good. Now, keep it with you wherever you go. Don't let anyone touch it. Check it after you wake from a dream, but don't become too obsessive about it."

"Yes sir, Mr Eames, sir!" She said in a mock salute. "So, how are you going to feel if you have nothing to forge?"

"It's not so unusual, but I'll hope I have something to forge, just so you can prove your worth."

"Don't tease me! Just remember who won our little shooting competition."

"And just remember that you're afraid of anything medically related so you might tense up and cause the whole dream to collapse." She looked ahead seriously at the road, gripping the steering wheel a little tighter than before.

"Will that really happen?"

"It could. We just have to train you out of your fears. There are obviously things we can do to eradicate you of your fear considering nothing traumatizing has happened to you personally."

"I hope so." She said, pulling into the warehouse.

"We've got a problem." Cobb said, rushing over to Gianna's car. "Gregory, our mark, had an appointment planned fro surgery where he'd have to go under in which we could incept him after they were finished, but he canceled the surgery because he'll be out of state."

"Can't we just pull and 'Operation Incept Fischer' and put him under in the plane?" Eames asked

"Well, there's always the problem that he doesn't like flying, so he'll be traveling in a car."

"Well, things keep getting easier and easier for us don't they." Eames commented sarcastically.

**A/N: Here's my chapter! **

**Now, instead of making a lame excuse as to why I haven't updated until today, I'll let you move on and do whatever you were doing before I deicded to upload the chapter so late.**

**I hate hate _hate _be a review whore, but I'd really like some feedback on the story, confirming that people are actually reading it out there. So, even if it's just you saying 'I like it' or pointing out what you don't like about it, I'd really appreciate it.**

**Good? Bad? Lemme know!  
**


	12. Chapter 12 Game Plan

**Chapter 12 - Game plan  
**

"So, how are we going to do this? There's gotta be some way to get him under without him becoming suspicious." Ariadne exclaimed

"What's his rival hospital? What is the hospital that is keeping him from being number one?" Gianna asked

"North Middlesex Hospital in Edmonton, London, England." Arthur answered "What do you have in mind?"

"I thought so. I have a distant relative who works in that hospital. Maybe we could rig something?"

"That could work. We'll keep that in mind." Cobb told her "We need to work on a game plan, if you will."

"Well, we just go in, tell him what he's doing is wrong, go down another level, tell him to hand the sister over the hospital, and get out." Gianna stated.

"It's not _quite _as simple as you'd like to believe darling. The idea needs to be simple enough that he doesn't suspect that someone else is giving it ot him. In our last case we had to convince our mark to destroy his father's empire. Almost like now, but that one took three levels. This one we're trying to keep down to two." Eames told her. "We need to say something that will discourage him so he'll doubt and then we'll slip the next idea in the next level. We need to tell him something that will hit a sensitive subject. Who's his hero or mentor?"

"His grandfather. He's bed ridden, unable to be transported from Georgia, his home state. He's the one who originally opened the hospital in the late 60's." Arthur replied calmly.

"Okay, let's get his grandfather to tell him something along the lines of 'What are you doing with my hospital', 'I'm disappointed,' 'There are better things to be focused on in a hospital than gadgets and expensive equipment like care, comfort, family, familiarity, affordability, etc.' and the like." Gianna suggested

"If we could get it watered down enough, we could probably incorporate all of those things, right?" Ariadne asked

"Maybe a variation of the first two in the first level and the last one in the second. But we'll have to be more original than that. Not to mention the fact that we can't use his grandfather for both levels. Let's put his parents in the second level to get the emotions flowing and use the third idea of Gianna's for that. I'll work on better statements." Eames stated

"Ariadne, let's have the mark come out of an airport and into, let's say, his grandfather's home there we'll plant the first idea. The second level we'll make it the hospital where we'll have his parents and plant the final idea. Eames, while you're thinking of other statements, I'll also need you to train Gianna to react if the doctors come at her with syringes and things while we're in the second level. Also, we'll have you forge as his sister so you'll need to go and observe. Arthur, make sure that he isn't trained for this type of thing and get a hold of any more information you can. We'll be planning on putting him under on a plane over to England, which will take about 19 hours. Remember now that an hour under in reality is ten hours in dream time so, 19 hours should be more then enough. We'll get him under a few hours after take off and we'll make it provided so he has first class seats and we'll buy out the attendant. Yusuf, we need something similar to our previous job. Gianna, I need you to get into contact with your distant relative, let her know that you're going to make a visit but only if you can bring him along to view the hospital as a decoy. This is going to be strangely reminiscent of the Ficsher case, so you all know the drill, well most of you. Let's move." Cobb stated. Everyone got up and went to their stations, and Gianna went over to the old phone hanging on the wall to call her...Aunt? She didn't know, all she knew was she worked in the hospital they needed access to.

"Operator," An agitated woman's voice came over the ear piece.

"I need to make a long distance phone call to the North Middlesex Hospital in Edmonton, in London, England please."

"Just one moment we'll connect you to an international operator."

"Who will you be contacting at the North Middlesex?" A different voice, a male's voice, said to her.

"Nurse Renata Ford."

"This is Renata." Her great aunt's voice inquired over the phone.

"Aunt Renata? It's Gianna," She stated nervously. How was she supposed to pull this off? "I need a favor."

~X~x~X~x~X~

"Taken care of already?" Eames cheerfully asked, looking up from him paperwork. Somehow she just couldn't see Eames sitting quietly at a desk pouring over paperwork as she, sort of, saw him now.

"Yes," She sighed out. "somehow, I can't see you working a domestic job at a desk, Mr. Eames."

"Ah, that's because I never will." He said, smirking at her. "Shall we commence in our training?" He asked, offering his hand to her.

"Lead the way, my good sir." She answered jokingly.

**A/N: Blahhh, I know this chapter probably sucked and wasn't what you're expecting and I know I'm extremely late but these things, planning all this crap out to make it work is harder than it looks! But, I got a game plan down and hopefully my story will pick up. (Probably not.)**

**NOW. I have a legitimate excuse for being so late, my computer was broken so I had no way to access this chapter and then it was fixed and I was able to just barely post my chapter for my 'The Dark Knight' story; Raven, and my one shot smut thing. Then, it broke again, then I had to finish the chapter and now I have and you can rejoice! XDD loljk**

**Good? Bad? Lemme know!  
**


	13. Chapter 13 Notice

**Hello Everyone! It's recently come to my attention that I haven't updated this story in a while and I apologize for it. But, unfortunately, the updates will become more and more sporadic then they already are because, the files for this story are on my other computer, (Yes, we have multiple computers in this house. I'm pretty sure we have enough so that each person in my family can have at least 2 computers.) which is currently having some technical issues. A.K.A. The power supply is being retarded and dictates when it will and when it will not decide to work. **

**Now, some of you may ask, why don't you just write the chapters on the computer I'm typing on now?**

**Well...I'm really stupid and already started the chapters when I knew the computer itself was having problems and didn't email myself the files so, I have no way to access the files to continue writing them.**

**Now, I know the saying 'It's better the second time.' That have **_**never **_**applied for me. Actually, the result has always come out worse than before so, I'll wait until we get a new power supply or battery for the computer, **_**or, **_**I'll wait until the computer decides to start working to email myself the files and continue writing.**

**Thank you for all the tremendous support whether it be in story alert, favorite story, favorite author, author alert, or review form, it really really means a lot to me.**

**I hope I can update soon, and I hope you all haven't given up on me!**

**Thanks for taking the time to read this. **

**-InceptionErection.**


End file.
